


First

by way1203



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Porn With Plot, Resurrected Jason Todd, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: Jason comes home late and decides to have a bit of fun.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> It came to mind and I quickly wrote it out. This was an exercise in being a bit more 'devil may care' with my writing. Jason and the reader are in their early 20s.

Jason was late.

You set your lukewarm cup of tea on the table and curled your legs up onto the couch. After your long shift, you came home, threw your bra on the chair, and changed into an oversized shirt. Jason text to say he'd be home soon and to eat without you. And you did. You weren't in the mood for takeout, so you had a bowl of cereal instead. You dozed off not long after. That was four hours ago and the clock showed you that it was approaching three in the morning. Now that you were awake again and had some tea, you were about to call it in. 

But you couldn't because you were honestly worried about where that stubborn ass was.  
  
You'd known Jason Todd going on nearly two years now. Your romantic relationship started somewhere in between, but you first met him when you gave him somewhere to crash. He looked pathetic and semi-trustworthy and had a bit of rent money. You made your casa his. Ultimately, it was his humor that made you fall so hard. You remained cautious around Jason in the early stages of your...thing. You'd known that he was hiding something from you, but you couldn't figure out what it was. You knew that Jason was a billionaire's estranged son, but that meant nothing to you. What you really wanted to know was why he started when you touched him a certain way. Or why, despite being a buff dude, you never once saw him with his shirt off. Or why he needed a place to stay in the first place. You figured he was abused and didn't press him any further.  
  
Then something unexpected happened.  
  
Jason told you about his past life. He sat you down and told you about Bruce and the clown. He went on about clawing his way from underground with his belt and nails, about the hazy memories of being put away and living on the street, about the pit halfway around the world. He explained that red helmet of his and the weapons he kept that he tried to hide from you. He even showed you the raised markings etched into his skin. It was his birthday gift to you. The information overwhelmed you. He brought you to tears.  
  
Jason, not knowing what to do and caught off guard by your reaction, sat beside you and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd never tell you but part of him worried you'd kick him out or call him crazy.  
  
_"Gotta know who's sleeping on your couch, I guess," he'd said._  
  
You swore not to mention what he said to anyone. To this day you still kept his secret. It wasn't long after that that Jason found his way from the couch to your bed. He called you _sugar_ at night when he fell onto the mattress with his boots on and began snoring shortly after. You kissed him as often as he kissed you. He started telling you where he was running off to at odd hours. One night when you were set to meet him at a bar, he arrived late and called you _baby_ when he apologized. He'd burn you breakfast some days and surprise you by picking you up from work on his motorcycle others.  
  
But the two of you never said 'I love you', nor did you label your relationship. Part of you itched to do both. Part of you didn't want to for fear that you'd scare him off. You told yourself that if he didn't tell you by the following weekend, you'd do it first.  
  
As often as you were sleeping together, the two of you never slept together. Both of you were in your early 20s, sex was expected, right? Jason hadn't even made an attempt. You wondered if he was trying to be a gentleman. You wondered if he was embarrassed about his scars. You wondered if he was even able to get it up since he'd been dead at one point. Maybe he just wasn't interested in you that way. You didn't know, and that bothered the hell out of you.  
  
Still, you didn't press him for it, even though you wanted him so desperately that you were forced to take matters into your own hands at times. You decided that next weekend would also be a good weekend for showing him how much you loved him.  
  
You looked at the clock. 3:34 AM. _Where was he?_  
  
Jason rushed into the apartment. The sound startled you, but you relaxed when you realized it was him.  
  
"I was starting to worry," you admitted.  
  
He tossed his crimson helmet on the counter. Before you could say anything else, he headed straight toward the couch and immediately kissed you. Jason's calloused hands fumbled with your shirt as he opened his mouth in the connection between your lips. The both of you took a breath and he started again, making a brave move to add his tongue to the kiss. As much as you didn't mind the idea of having him on the couch, you also didn't want the narrow horizontal angle to trigger any bad memories for him. One time had been enough. You tried to stand. Jason helped you, his lips failing to leave yours in the process.  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Mm?"    
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Unless," he paused, both hands on your shoulders. For the first time that night he met your eyes. "I don't wanna force you—"  
  
"You're not." You nearly lost yourself in the pool blue of his irises. You tugged at his belt. "Don't stop."  
  
Jason pulled you close again and grinned against your mouth. You grasped his shoulders. He cupped your jaw. The kisses grew that much more heated as both of you stumbled toward your bedroom. You moaned and separated from Jason, allowing him to finally take off your shirt and reveal your breasts. He eased you back onto the bed. His knees steadied him while his hips pinned you in place. His hands moved in two different directions, the fingers on his left pinching your nipples and squeezing your breasts, while he tucked his right hand between your legs and stroked you through the damp fabric. You spread your legs a bit wider and said his name.  
  
"Yes, sugar?" Jason inched his way down your body, his lips leaving an invisible trail of where he'd been.  
  
You moaned. Words couldn't express how much you loved it when he called you that, or how good it felt to have his mouth so close to where you needed it. He kissed you through your panties. Another gasp left your lips.  
  
He squeezed your thighs. "Yes?"  
  
"God, that feels good!" You tilted your head to get a better look at him. "Like really... _really_ good."  
  
"Oh, does it? I guess I'll have to stop."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
He laughed and repeated the more intimate kiss.  
  
"When did you....? Between your Robin days and— _mmm_ —everything that's happened— _fuck_!"  
  
"When'd I learn how to make a girl moan?"  
  
You nod.  
  
In an instant, your noses were inches apart. Jason gave you a lopsided grin. "There was a girlfriend in school. I'm sure B and A had their suspicions. One a bit after my return. I never let her under my shirt."  
  
"I feel special."  
  
He kissed your nose. "You should. She and I managed to fool around. I didn't really trust her beyond that. But, I'll let you in on a little secret."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're actually my first."  
  
You hadn't expected that. Jason seemed like the type that had a few notches in his belt. You only had one in yours. You touched his cheek and smiled up at him. "That actually makes me feel less nervous."  
  
"Color me surprised."  
  
"Does pink work for you?" He chuckled at your reply. You gripped the bottom of his shirt in your hands. "You said I'm special to you."  
  
Jason nodded. "I meant it. You know a lot more than some, sugar."  
  
"So I can...?"  
  
He answered you with a brief kiss. You stripped him of the holsters first and Jason set them carefully on the nightstand. He helped you with removing his shirt and tossed it aside. Your lips melded with Jason's. His mouth parted from yours when you unzipped his pants. He moaned at your touch. You shoved his black jeans past his hips and Jason added them to the floor. Seeing him this way made you want to straddle him. You carefully pushed against his shoulders and Jason, who got the hint, aided you by rolling onto his back. Another kiss led to your knees on either side of his hips. You stared down at him and found his pupils dilated with desire.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
Jason nodded. His hands cupped your bottom and you shifted your position. Feeling the hardened muscle between both of your pelvises took you by surprise. You weren't sure if his body even could react.  
  
"I'm not _completely_ broken," said Jason.

There was a bite to his tone that made you frown. "Jay—"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
You kissed him with the hope of making the moment less awkward. It seemed to work. You ground your hips down on his. Jason gasped and pulled you to his chest. You let him roll you onto your back. Jason busied himself with leaving his mark on your neck, while you dipped your hand past his waistband. He moaned against your shoulder when you slipped him out of the space in his boxers. Jason pushed your underwear aside, causing the fabric to brush against your clit in just the right way. Neither of you wanted to waste time with you taking them off. You needed each other now.  
  
" _Jay_..." you sighed.  
  
You felt unbelievably dirty as you stretched to take him in. Jason kissed your skin, his groans rumbling into the crook of your neck. He stayed deep inside you for what felt like ages. After a few moments, Jason managed to steady himself and continue. He said your name, half moaning, half gasping. You curled your leg around his side and rested your ankle on his back. He gripped the headboard with one hand.  
  
Jason swore, his hair falling into his eyes. " _Baby_..."  
  
He rocked into you steadily, using your sighs and moans to determine if he was going too slow or just fast enough. Jason bit his bottom lip and pulsed his hips, quickening his pace. You looked up at him. God, this man was beautiful. When he kissed you again, you knew he was getting close. You felt your own pleasure start to drift up your body. Jason's thumb teased your clit. You whimpered. It was almost too much. Between the deep thrusts of Jason's cock, the stimulation from his hand, and the occasional rubbing of your panties, you weren't sure how much more you could take. Jason pushed your thigh back toward your chest and plunged himself into your center. That was more than enough. You shut your eyes as you came. You screamed into your palm, but Jason removed it and kissed the back of your hand.  
  
"Don't be shy now," he chuckled. "I wanna hear how well I did."  
  
And you definitely let him know as he worked to get himself off. You opened your eyes in time to see Jason close his. He shoved his hips forward one last time. You watched him as he achieved his pleasure. His jaw slackened, his mouth forming an oval. Jason bottomed out with a short push. You felt your walls contract around him. His eyebrows lifted. He gave an inward moan and bowed his head, his muscles tensing as he spilled inside you. For a brief moment, you hoped your IUD would do its job. Your mind shifted back to Jason when he said your name and caught himself before he landed on top of you. After pulling out, he laid down and rested his head against your chest. 

"Felt good, huh?" You asked. 

Jason gave a weak nod. "Uh-huh, _fuck_."

"Not bad." You threaded your fingers through his hair, then teased, "For a virgin."

"Well, the bar _is_ set kinda high for a guy when the girl is both beautiful and experienced. Then society tells you that losing your virginity is either scary, incredible, or unrealistic, or some weird, confusing combination of the three." Jason watched you laugh and said, "But, seriously....Um...hey, sugar, was I good for you?"

"Honestly? Yep. You didn't get off early, you didn't hurt me, and you made me come. I'd say that's a major win. Much better than my first time, that's for damn sure."

"Good." He sighed against your skin, " _I love you_."  
  
You looked down at him and found him peering up at you with a smile and half-lidded eyes. _Why did he have to be so gorgeous?_ "Are you just saying that because I got you off?"  
  
"No, no. I mean it. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." You brushed away a bit of sweat from his forehead. "I always kinda have I guess."  
  
"You _guess_?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Jason shook his head and irked his eyebrow. "Uh-uhn. I guess you're just gonna have to show me."


End file.
